Attack On Titan: Kuron's Uprising
by LittleYork
Summary: Kuron has endured in heartbreaking situations, but still has stood. Experiencing the wrath of the titans multiple times, he has come to one true intention... To end the titans.


Kuron looked up to find a huge titan outside of his house. He screamed, panicking and ran, giving him a distance from the titan. Titans had attacked a few minutes ago, storming the district within Wall Rose.

Unlike when Wall Maria was invaded by the Colossal Titan though, the Wall Rose defense was heavily guarded. The Survey Corps had a fortress within the Klorva District. Also, about three thousand men were stationed there.

Kuron who wished to join the Survey Corps, witnessing his family being brutally murdered by a titan, had just thought about enlisting, seeing as he was now eighteen years old. But this was probably never going to happen as he was about to be teared apart and eaten by a titan.

Just as the titan attempted to grab him, however, a soldier from the Survey Corps intruded and attempted to kill the titan by getting its neck. The titan, however, swung at the soldier, making him have to evade the titans actions and perform another move.

A whole squad then came to pursue the titan, and the soldier who had come before them slipped, not watching his front as he greeted the other members. The titan went after him, and picked him up, smiling. It's mouth opened wide as it stared at the human flesh it was about to eat. It pressed it's teeth against eachother, and the soldier tore in half.

This greatly angered Kuron, since he didn't even get to thank the man who had saved him. Another soldier flew near Kuron, picked him up, and reformed his 3D Maneuvering Gear. He had a deadly look on his face, like he had given up his humanity. _Was that what you had to do to become a skilled soldier of the regiment? _Kuron thought.

The soldier dropped Kuron off at a safer distance from the titan and began to pursue the titan with the remnants of his squad. Two other members of his squad had been killed and eaten. He performed his maneuvering skills excellent and aimed at the nape.

"Ahh! Meet your end!" exclaimed the member of the decimated squad.

He finally apprehended the titan and sliced his nape off. He wiped the blood off of his sword and continued on to fight the other titans coming into the district.

Kuron saw a loose 3D Maneuvering Gear and equipped it. He smiled, not even knowing how to use it but had the confidence to even so. He also equipped himself with a sword, feeling the weight that it had. He did a quick training process, swishing the sword around and proclaimed that he was ready.

"So... how do I use this thing."

He pressed a button and the gear started to work, making him fly to a building. He quickly frontflipped up to save himself from the building. Up ahead, he saw a titan. It was 5 meters long and started to terrorize a group of citizens, following them and taking some up, eating them one by one.

Kuron gridded his teeth. He flew over there, still experiencing flaws within the maneuvering gear.

"I WILL master this ability! I WILL defeat the titans!"

He quickly aimed for the titan's nape, seeing as that was how the previous squad he encountered did it. He cut through it, yet it was still not effected deeply. He looked up ahead to see that he was about to hit a wall. He boosted his self out of the way and quickly went to pursue the titan again.

"Come on... I have to prove I can do this!"

Kuron quickly saw the titan turn around and try to get him. He was quickly stunned, but with enough courage that he knew he couldn't give up. He pushed forward, used the ability to jump to the right of his location, seeing a house there, and then boosted himself from that house and onto the nape.

He cut through the nape, successfully ending the titan. A squad of Survey Corps members quickly went to Kuron and gasped.

"You're... just a civilian. How could you have... mastered that gear so easily."

"Because... I have intentions... I know my true motives. I WILL END THE TITANS!"

They looked at him, stunned. No one would have been perpetuated if they had witnessed what he had. The supposed squad leader of the unit nodded.

"Join us then, boy."

Kuron nodded, smirking crazily. He mastered the gear, flying with them but with flaws that almost killed him.

"I... can do this. For my family... to avenge them!"

They neared the next wave of titans, all ready for engagement. They moved fast, their movements explaining their experience. Kuron went to his target but was stopped.

"No, boy! That is a variant!"

Kuron looked at the so called variant. It started to run at him, smiling. His eyes opened widely, and he started to feel discouraged. He felt as if he had just been drained by just looking at it. Feeling shocked, he got on his knees. His father told him about variants before. They were dangerous creatures, unlike the regular titans. His uncle once told him that they were the titans that killed his family.

He then had a vision of his family being all stomped out by a titan. It was an intelligent titan like no other, and it jumped forward, nearing his house. It was like the creature targetted them. Like it had a grudge against Kuron's family. It stomped on his house as he was just close to entering it. Everyone but him and his father were killed. And his father's location was unknown. It was the reason why he was adopted soon after.

He then snapped out of the flashback as the titan stood face to face to Kuron. It took Kuron up and squeezed him but Kuron was able to rip the titan's hands and get out of the grip. The squad leader saved Kuron from sudden death, Kuron already feeling to drained.

The squad leader went on into battle, facing the two other titans with his four men. Kuron was sent to the fortress to let the scout regiment decide what they would do with him. There, he saw a lot of dead bodies, some with limbs off. He threw up and started to sob for the first time in many years since his only loved ones deaths.

"I will... avenge... everyone."


End file.
